


Sit still, be still...

by Kitty_Yoonmin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Cockwarming, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, Top Jeong Yunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitty_Yoonmin/pseuds/Kitty_Yoonmin
Summary: Yunho just wants to sit down, relax, and enjoy watching a drama. San has other plans.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Sit still, be still...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ 🥰 This fic was written for a prompt I got on my CuriousCat, and i really hope whoever send it will enjoy it! The anon requested Yunsan, cockwarming and dirty talk, so i did my best! I tried to not sound repetitive, as cockwarming is something i've done in a couple other works pretty recently, but i also absolutely love it, so like.. Hehe yeah, i hope you enjoy! Also, on that note; it wasn't really specified how aka which bodypart for cockwarming, so I just kinda decided on that one. Hope its still okay! 
> 
> I'm currently working on the next chapter of "Loving San" with a Woosan focus this time - something a lot of people said they were looking forward to, and honestly same. Besides that, I'm also working on a Seongjoong prompt i got here on Ao3. I don't know which one i'll finish first, but i hope hope people will enjoy either way.
> 
> And i'm done rambling now, sorry about that. Enjoy! 💞

It wasn’t like Yunho had a daily routine or anything of the sort. Most days just kinda passed without too much thought behind planning. The only days planned out for him were really during comeback season, where their days were filled with busy schedules and such. It wasn’t like they didn’t have any schedules outside of comeback season, but nevertheless, it definitely wasn’t as busy outside that time. However, Yunho had recently begun watching a new drama – a drama that he was very much hooked on and enjoyed watching every evening on tv like a normal person. Not like there was anything wrong with catching the new episode on a streaming-site a couple of days later, but still. This was something that was known by the other members, and respected – for the most part. Most of them would either be in their rooms or sit silently in the living room, on their phones, whilst Yunho watched the show. Yeosang would watch along every now and then, but it wasn’t really catching his attention all too well, so he usually ended up snoozing the hour away.

And tonight, was no exception. As the clock struck 9pm, Yunho was sat in front of their tv in the living room, wearing a cosy pyjama, his height still slightly damp from his evening shower. The first thirty minutes of the drama went by silently and nice. None of the other members had joined him tonight – not that it really mattered. They would, as always fill into the room a little later, and then they would do something together, like always. However, just a couple of minutes after the thirty-minute mark, San made his appearance in the living room. He didn’t say anything, as he silently made his way over to Yunho, and crawled into his lap, resting his chin against Yunho’s shoulder. It was pretty natural for San to do this, and Yunho didn’t exactly think too much of it. He just snaked his arms around the youngers middle and continued to watch his drama. It didn’t take long, however, before San began grinding down into Yunho’s lap. Yunho could feel the younger’s already hard cock press down into his hip, as the blonde continued his grinding motions.

“San-ah,” Yunho said, his voice tight and reprimanding, as he delivered a harsh slap to the younger’s ass, “If you wanna sit with me, then sit still and be still. If you can’t do that, then go bother one of the others. I’m watching my drama, you know that.”  
“But Yunho~,” San whined, drawing out the ‘o’ in Yunho’s name to an almost ridiculous degree, “I’m bored, and I want you. I even prepared myself nicely for you, so can’t you just please watch your stupid drama some other time? Please?”

Yunho rolled his eyes as the younger continued to drag his words out, his whiny voice and ever-present pout not really doing much anymore. Having lived with San for so long now, he had begun developing a filter for the younger’s cuteness, much like most of the others – except Seonghwa.   
“Come on,” he continued to whine, his hips never resting either. He began putting more and more pressure and force behind his grinding, wanting to rile Yunho up. If he got him hard, then he for sure wouldn’t say no. And right he was.

“Fine,” Yunho growled, as he pulled San’s rather short shorts off of his body, and stuck two fingers into the others mouth, “If you want it that bad, then you get it. But we’re doing it my way. Understand?”

San made an affirmative noise around the two digits in his mouth, whilst sucking on them eagerly. His tongue was swirling around the digits making them as wet as possible. Normally San would protest the thought of having sex without lube, but true to his earlier words, he had indeed prepped himself before coming here, so the wet fingers were mostly just for Yunho making sure San was prepped enough. Even when Yunho got slightly mad at him, and treated him roughly, he still cared deeply for the youngers well-being, and would never do anything that could seriously hurt him.

Pulling his fingers out of San’s mouth, Yunho delivered three harsh slaps to the others bare bottom with his dry hand, before using his long fingers to spread his cheeks apart and inserting the two wet fingers into the others hole. Once Yunho was assured that the other had indeed prepped himself properly, he pulled out his fingers, and pushed San down onto the other side of the couch. San spread his legs expectantly, thinking that he would finally be rewarded with the others hard cock. He wasn’t. Yunho stood up and pulled his pants and underwear down in a harsh but still fluid motion. As he sat down again, he grabbed onto his half hard cock, and began jerking off. His eyes were trained completely on the tv, still watching that damn drama, as his hand glided up and down his hardening shaft – the glide made easier by the mixture of saliva from San’s mouth, and lube from his ass. San whined as he felt himself being neglected. This was not what he wanted. He wanted to be fucked, not discarded on their damn couch like a faulty fleshlight.

Once Yunho was satisfied with the hardness he had brought upon himself, literally, he pulled San back onto his lap, in the same position as before, with the younger’s thighs spread on either side of his own, and San’s nose tugged into Yunho’s shoulder. He used one hand to hold on to his hard cock, and the other to guide it inside the other. Once he had pushed the head of his cock passed the others rim, they both let out a sigh of content. San began sinking down onto Yunho’s cock, enjoying the way the hard member was stretching his warm and slightly wet insides. As his ass connected with Yunho’s thighs, San began to pull himself up again, ready as ever to ride the older. Yunho, however, had other plans. He placed both of his hands on San’s hips, and held on tightly, keeping the younger firmly placed in his lap.

“You are going to sit here, and think about your actions, whilst I finish my drama,” Yunho said, as he once again put his attention back on the tv screen, his hands never leaving the other’s hips, “you’re going to sit still, be still and silent. You’re going to warm my cock as I finish my drama. If you move or further distract me, I’m going to punish you. If you behave and do as I just said, I’ll reward you, is that understood?”  
“Yes sir,” San murmured, as he pressed his lips into a thin line. This wasn’t really what he was going for.

“Good. Now be a good little hole and shut up and look pretty.”

And with that, Yunho said nothing more. San did as he was told and shut his mouth. He should have known the older wouldn’t be as easy to manipulate into doing what he wanted as Wooyoung was. All he had to do was kiss Wooyoung, and the younger would practically be at his beg and call – most days at least. Yunho’s bullshit filter had gotten stronger, specifically towards San’s bullshit.

They continued on like that for the next twenty minutes. San was sitting in Yunho’s lap, exactly where the older had left him. It was hard to not move, to not clench down and to not kiss the other. San was getting desperate, his hard cock leaking all over himself as his walls were being stimulated just by Yunho being inside of him. The other wasn’t exactly small, and he always felt so good inside of San. But like this, it felt like torture. There were only five minutes or so left of that damn drama. San could do this. All he had to do, was sit still and try not to focus on the feeling of the others hard cock inside of him. Yunho let out a content sigh as he leaned back into the couch, and once again focused on his drama. He had to admit, it was a pretty nice addition to have San’s tight and warm body on him. His cock was definitely enjoying the warm and snug walls keeping it company. San whimpered a bit, before once again burying his face into Yunho’s shoulder. Cockwarming was nice. He did love it. Especially after stressfully days. But today hasn’t been stressful, and all he really wanted was to have his insides rearranged by Yunho. The constant and ever present stretch of warming a cock burned differently. Not in a bad way, but it wasn’t what he was craving. But he could do it. He could warm Yunho like a good boy, and then he’d get fucked. Definitely.

Realizing the time was almost up, Yunho decided to test San. Yunho stretched his arms above his head and shifted his hips just a bit, making it seem like he really just need to move for a second to lessen the discomfort of having sat in the same position for almost an hour. This, proved to be too much for San, as the younger of the two felt the hard cock inside of him press up against the sensitive gland inside of him, effectively shooting pleasure up his spine. San clenched down hard on the cock inside him, as he let out a whine. The pleasure felt almost overwhelming like this, as he had sat still like this for so long.

“Oh you’ve done it now San-ah,” Yunho said, as he tightened his grip on the others hips, “one little command, and you couldn’t even that much. Such a dumb little hole. Too stupid to understand that much, aren’t you?”

“Nooo,” San whimpered, the words coming out of Yunho’s mouth sending a tingling feeling down San’s spine, “Yunho that’s not fair, y-you shifted your h-hips that shouldn’t c-count”

Yunho didn’t even answer the other, as he slapped his cheeks one more time, this time with both hands. As the end screen began rolling over the tv, signaling that the drama was indeed over for tonight, Yunho once more grabbed onto San’s hips, and threw him down on the couch one more time.

“What did I say about staying still, Sannie?”

“Y-you said I had to stay still,” San said, looking up at Yunho with his most innocent expression, hoping it would lessen his punishment, “and that you w-would reward me if I did.”

“That’s true,” Yunho said, as he grabbed onto the others hard cock, and squeezed it somewhat harshly, “but I also said that you’d get punished if you couldn’t. Didn’t I?”

As San didn’t answer him, Yunho squeezed down on his cock one more time, this time even harder.

“Didn’t I?”

“Yes!” San shouted.

“So, what am I supposed to do with you now? Couldn’t even be a good little hole, and sit still and be tight for me. No, you just had to be a bad little slut, and go ahead and break the rules.”

Yunho took ahold of San’s legs and folded him almost in half, his thighs pressing against his chest.

“Count for me, San-ah.”

San barely had time to figure out what Yunho meant, before he felt a hard slap delivered to the already red area on his butt.

“One!” San barely managed to count out, before five more hard hits rained down on him.

“T-two! Three, four! F-five!!” He did his best to keep up with the rapid tempo the hits came with. The pain spreading over his red cheeks and up his spine was beginning to sting in his eyes. Tears gathering in his eyes, as he whimpered “ten.”

It seemed as though Yunho was finally satisfied with the red color now adorning San’s ass. Once again grabbing a hold on San’s thighs, Yunho didn’t waste any more time before he pushed inside the younger, enjoying the feeling. San let out a high pitched whimper, the sound melting together with the deep groan Yunho let out at the feeling. San’s tightness had always been one of Yunho’s favorite thing.

“Such a tight little hole,” Yunho moaned, as he began thrusting inside the other, “you might be too dumb to follow orders, but you sure are a tight little hole. My own and dumb little hole to fuck. My own personal little fleshlight.”

“I’ll be g-good.”

Yunho continued his fast and somewhat brutal pace, his hips hammering inside of the other. A constant stream of whimpers and whines left San’s lips, as pleasure was assaulting his body in rapid waves. He looked up at Yunho, and pursed his lips, begging for a kiss. Who was Yunho to deny his baby of that? Leaning down, he captured San’s lips in between his own, their tongues dancing together. San reached up without breaking the kiss, letting his hands travel through Yunho’s hair and pulling it just a bit. His highs were twitching and toes curling. The position Yunho had him in made the pleasure intense. His prostate was stimulated rapidly, and almost non stop. Yunho’s stamina had always been impressive. Few could fuck him as good as Yunho could. The perfect mixture of good technique, high stamina, good length and almost even better girth. He fit inside him just right.

“Please, please, please, Yunho please, I wanna cum, I’m so close, please!” San cried out, as the pleasure was building up and starting to become almost too much 

“So, do you think you deserve to come? Such a bad little slut. You broke my one rule. An hour Sannie, that was all the time you had to wait before getting fucked. Not even, if you had just sat still, you could have gotten a reward. But did you?”

“No! I was bad, I k-know, but please!”

“You’re right. Such a bad little slut. But you’re my bad little slut.”

Yunho let go of one of San’s legs, only to grab onto his weeping hard cock. Jerking him off harshly, his grip tight and pace fast. San was practically screaming at this point.  
“Come on,” Yunho whispered, as he bit down on San’s earlobe, “Come for me. Be a good little hole and come for me baby. You’ve been such a bad little slut today, at least be a good boy know, and come for me.”

The mixing feelings of his prostate being stimulated, his cock jerked off and the feather-light kisses Yunho had begone peppering all over his face in between his degrading comments were proving all too much. San tightened up one last time, before spilling everything he had inside Yunho’s hand. His thighs were shaking and eyes practically rolling back into his head. Letting out a loud scream, San finally relaxed his body as Yunho let go of his oversensitive cock. Yunho, however, continued to fuck into San’s hole. It didn’t take long though, before Yunho stilled his hips and emptied himself inside the younger, letting out a deep groan as he felt his cock spurting his cum into San’s twitching hole, painting his walls white.

As Yunho pulled out, he marvelled at the sight of his own cum rushing out of the younger. The thick white substance running down the cleft of San’s ass and dripping onto the couch below them. Seonghwa was gonna kill him later, but right now he didn’t care. The sight was worth it. San let his legs come down, enjoying the feeling of his spine being stretched out again, no longer being confined it the same straining position.

“I love you”

“I love you too, Sannie. Even though you’re a brat.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you do.”

The two embraced each other for a bit, enjoying each other’s warmth before ultimately going to the bathroom. Yunho prepared a warm bath for the both of them. Enjoying a good soak after sex was their favourite past time after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Kudos and comments are as always very much appreciated, as they really do help with the motivation. 👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> I've decided to take prompts again, so by any means, if you have a ship in mind, a specific storyline, a kink or just the general outline of an idea you would want for me to try and create, then please, don't hesitate to send it. Either here in the comments, through cc or my DM's on Twitter - everything is okay. 💞
> 
> And on that note, if you want the come and follow me on Twitter, and scream about Ateez and various ships with me. My DM's are always open, and so is my cc. I love talking with you guys 🥰
> 
> Twitter: @xxpetitesanxx


End file.
